If six people decide to come to a basketball game, but three of them are only 2/5 sure that they will stay for the entire time (the other three are sure they'll stay the whole time), what is the probability that at the end, at least 5 people stayed the entire time?
Explanation: There are two cases: 5 people and 6 people stayed.

Case 1: 5 people stayed the whole time.  The probability that exactly 2 of those that are unsure stayed the entire time is $\binom{3}{2}\times \frac{2}{5}\times\frac{2}{5}\times\frac{3}{5}= 36/125$.

Case 2: 6 people stayed the whole time.  The probability that all three unsure people stayed is $(2/5)^3 = 8/125$.

The sum of these probabilities is $\boxed{\frac{44}{125}}$.